The Bond of Life
by Nasu The Red Wolf
Summary: No….. NO….. NOO! Toothless screamed with a roar tears welling in his eyes. He had never known he could cry, but these were dragon tears. He roared over and over again nudging his bonded ones body hoping for an answer he would never get. It was over… he was gone. M/M Hiccup Before he lost his leg but After 2nd Movie.
1. The Cold Snow

It was so hard leaving him behind. I could hardly look into his deep emerald eyes as I watched him walk away. I never thought I would ever have to see the best thing in my life leave me. It wasn't even my choice. By the gods why did I have to do this. What did our friendship become… Will I go after him… I love him… I think I actually love him…

~ 1 Month Prior ~  
"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled waiting for his dragon to come around the corner of the houses as he normally did on call. "Toooothlleeeessss!" He yelled again still waiting for the big black dragon of his. "Where is he…" Hiccup walked around the corner of the street. It was winter and he was dressed in his normal attire to keep the cold out and the warm in. Snow and ice covered the town of Berk making it a sort of christmas wonderland. Hiccup loved the lack of work the winter season gave. "Toothless for the love of gods where are you"

It was at that moment that Hiccup thought he heard something behind him. He started to turn around but was to late to see a big ebony black dragon pounce his body knocking him into the cold wet snow. A large barbed tongue lapped at his face over and over again. He put his arms up in defence as his dragon Toothless showed him love and affection as his dragon rider. "STAAAAPPP" Hiccup said under the licks of his dragon trying to get him to stop. Toothless tilted his head floping his fins to the side and watching him with that queer smile he gives. Hiccup looked at him suspiciously. "What…. What are you hiding…"

Toothless jumped off his dragon rider dashing around the corner before peaking his head back. "Ok I get it. You want me to come with you." Hiccup got on his two feet and jogged to the dragon before climbing on his back that was presented by the dark night fury. Right when Hiccup was on the dragon's back Toothless dashed forward in an eager rush excited for wherever he was going.

"Toothless where in gods name are we goi-" He was cut short as Toothless dashed to the outskirts of town jumping into the tree line and sprinting in the empty pine forest. "For the love of gods slow down!" Hiccup held on tight using a free arm when he could to block the barrage of snow being kicked up by the large night fury. Toothless dashed to what looked like the same place they always used to hang out. The outcrop in the ground where he bonded with the dragon. "You must have something planned if ya are this excited boy."

~~ Toothless ~~  
 _Of all the things I have ever been excited about I can't wait to show him what I made! I can't wait to see the look on my rider-and-friend._

Toothless had spent most of his day hidden to surprise Hiccup with his newest creation. The next best drawing he had ever made. In the snow he did the best he could to draw what he felt was the two best friends flying together in the sky. No.. Not best friends. Bonded friends, Toothless gave a slight smile at the thought of being bonded with a human. _I don't exactly know what bonded means in the dragon world but I'm sure it's in the right context!_ Toothless picked up his speed with his little human clinging to his back. He knew Hiccup would be fine back there even though he could hear him complain about almost falling off. He was so close now he could almost taste the smell of the small lake in the cove. Toothless's heart pounded over and over again his eyes getting wide until they reached the edge of the cove lip and he jumped in. He realized at that moment he might have entered the cove on the wrong side because the lake below him was frozen and would have been hard to land on. Right when his front pads hit the ice he slipped and buckled forward flinging toothless into the air and toward the snowy patch in front of him.

Toothless laughed to himself rolling over at how funny it was that his bonded one was thrown into the snow. Hiccup was body deep in the cold white substance. Toothless giggled to himself and slowly got to his standing position once more using his claws to grip the ice. He walked forward to meet his bonded one. Only to have his heart sink, and break into a million pieces.

There in the snow lay his bonded one…. The snow tainted red from his life essence draining into the earth around him. His head the obvious cause. Lifeless Hiccup laid there. Toothless walked gingerly forward almost thinking this as a joke. He nudged his lifeless looking body but to no avail. Toothless did it again hoping for the best but nothing.

Hiccup was pale, cold.. And lifeless.. Toothless had killed him from his excitement..

 _No….. NO….. NOO!_ Toothless screamed with a roar tears welling in his eyes. He had never known he could cry, but these were dragon tears. He roared over and over again nudging his bonded ones body hoping for an answer he would never get.

It was over… he was gone.


	2. Night Sky

~~ Toothless ~~

Toothless stood above his bonded one. His large ebony paws in the blood red snow. He had been standing there letting each tear fall on his beloved humans cold lifeless body. How could he have expected this.. How could he have stopped this.. _Maybe if I wasn't so stupid… such a stupid dragon.. I hate myself… I hate myself for all of this.. I killed him.. It was me.._ He degraded himself blaming the human's death on himself. There was only one thing left to do.. His heart sunk and landed in what seemed like eternal darkness at the next though.

 _I have to tell his father… or show him that is.. He will kill me.. I will be banished as a murderer._

Toothless sat there staring at his body. In a way he was beautiful. His soft skin and small arms. His body skinny and somewhat fit. His face, soft cheeks.. Those adorable freckles he had on his cheek. They were so cute and gods the way he laughed.

Toothless sobbed to himself realising the deeper feelings he had for him. Something deep and heavy in his heart.

 _How could I not have noticed.. I loved him so much in my heart as a friend… How did I miss this.. How will I live without this. Now all I have in replacement to this is pain and sorrow.. I don't even know what to think.. For the love of gods bring him back…. Bring him back…. BRING HIM BACK NOW!_

Toothless roared and screamed. 

_BRING HIM BACK NOW OR BY THE GODS I WILL RIP THE HEART OUT OF EVERY ONE OF YOU. I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE. I LOVED HIM! I loved him… I…._

Toothless collapsed over his body slowly curling around the boy.

 _I truly loved him….. I want him… back…_ He sobbed quietly as the darkness crept over, nothing in the world meaning a single thing. He wanted to die. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and tell his human how much he loved him. How much he wanted him. His true feelings not this mumbo jumbo dragon rider crap. He actually loved him more than he had ever thought.

 _Take my life… Please… Please take my life in replacement of his… I love him so much.. Let him live.. Let me die in his place please!_

Toothless curled up protecting the lifeless corpse of his bonded one.

It took some time for Toothless to get the heart to stand again. Even then his legs were shaking uncontrollably. Toothless softly tugged at the cloths of his bonded one to move him. The body slid on the snow almost easily dragging him along. The blood making a trail as he pulled. Somehow Toothless had to get over the ledge again with the human. How he was going to do that he had no idea.

 _Maybe…_

Toothless had an idea. Taking in his teeth he lowered his head to the side of hiccup. Gently taking his body in the large maw of the ebony dragon. His soft gums firmly holding the body in his jaws as he lifted the human off the ground. Gently he flapped his wings taking to the air just enough to reach the edge of the cove and set him down once more.

Taking his clothing once more into his jaw he dragged Hiccup along the snow careful not to run over anything. Toothless dragged him staring at the body of Hiccup. He was beautiful to him. He could hardly get enough of him. Toothless wanted to hold him in his arms forever and ever taking in his warm skin and keeping him safe. 

_Was this how normal dragons feel about their mated ones?_ Toothless was curiously wondering. He had never had a mated one or ever had the feelings for a mated one. Most dragons were drawn to their same species but. Toothless had no draw to other night furies. Let alone there was none he knew of.

Toothless cried on the way to the town. Slowly dragging his body back home. The blood trail seemed to stop after a while.

It didn't take long before the lost and heartbreak hit Toothless once more making him collapsed on the floor as his legs buckled under him. Toothless laid there on the cold ground staring at the sky. He was surprised how much time had passed. It was already dark, the stars were high in the sky and shining bright. Toothless stared into the sky letting his tears flow down his face. He remembered his memories with Hiccup. The times they flew together and the joy they had with one another. He remembered every time he licked Hiccup to show his affection. He remembered first meeting Hiccup. Staring into his eyes debating on what kind of human he really was. Taking the risk to know him, which would only lead to the best friend in his whole life. Toothless chuckled slightly.. He wasn't his best friend. He was his bonded. His true love of his life and he never acted on it. Screw species. He could do what he wanted.

 _If there is any god…. Please… please hear my cry… I want him back. At any cost.. Take my life, take my love. Take my soul just to bring this pure one back. His heart is pure, his love is true. Don't let him leave this world like this…. Punish me.. Not his pure soul.. Please… I beg of you._

The stars seemed to just tinkle slowly in a rhythm. His green eyes taking in the sight. Slowly his eyelids drooped as he did the best to keep himself awake. He could feel his consciousness fading but before he fell asleep he took Hiccup and pulled him up to his chest wrapping his wings and arms around him. Slowly his eyes closed memorized by the rhythm of the twinkling stars.

 _Let this be a dream… Or let me not wake up from this life… It would be better to die than not be with him… Let him live. I want him to be mine…. I need him… I have to have him… please….. ple...ase…. P...l…..e...a...s...e…_

Toothless fell asleep, mind wandering into darkness.


	3. Wishes and Regrets

~WN~  
Hey all you, I have yet to get some more readers but for those of you who are interested thanks a ton! I seem to have a more twisted mind on this little story and I am twisting everything around a bit to accommodate what I like. As you can tell Hiccup does not have a peg leg. However his father is dead, his mother lives in another house of some sort in berk but that is for later. Anyway, if you can't guess at some point this will turn… All gushy gushy xD. I will warn you well before when it does happen and ask for anyone to skip down to the point when the story actually starts again. That chapter will be a bit long.

Anyway, I slowly increase the size of the chapters and content as I get interested and think of something to add. I might add two chapters in a day or three. Then again I might add just one and wait a couple days before adding another. I am interested in the story I have been thinking of and I would love to see it fulfilled and shared to all you out there.

I miss FanFiction and the fun I had running my imagination wild. I sadly can't remember how my other stories were going but maybe one day I will return and give them a good ending. A little about me now I have been apart of FanFiction for about 5 years now and I loved every moment of it. My old stories used to be high up there and watched but over time I sorta became forgotten. Maybe I will make a comeback. I do hope so!.

Anyway, best of luck reading and feel free to give me feedback as it fuels my writing skills!

~~ Toothless ~~

Toothless's mind wandered in oblivion. He flew with his long wings in the clouds twirling to change their structure for fun. He felt free and careless as if he was all he ever needed in the world. Leaning forward he dove beyond the clouds soaring over the deep blue of the ocean. He kept diving before at the last moment arching his wings back catching the wind and shooting himself parallel to the big blue. He let his claws glide against the wet darkness below him. A large landmass came up quick easily preparing for it he arched his wings and shot into the sky following the cliff side till he reached the top landing on the edge and turning around. He gazed upon the horizon and took a deep breath of the salty smell. He loved the smell of the ocean.

Screams woke him from his trance and his head shot around to face the direction of the sound. It was coming from behind him in a dark forest. Slowly toothless crept into the treeline cautiously treading his way toward the sound. When he reached his destination it was quiet. No one to be seen. A loud thud landed behind him making him jump and turn around in surprise. There laid the crooked and splattered remains of a human being blood leaking over the grass and rocks below him. Another thud came from the right of him, another human killed when he hit the ground. Soon the sky fell with the human bodies landing into a bloody mess on the hard ground. Each one screaming and slamming to the floor lifeless. It seemed like they had no origin. Soon blood was everywhere, soaking his paws in the red thick substance. Toothless stood there in the carnage of the bodies and death. He fell to his side paralyzed in fear, sadness, and heartbreak as every face he saw was a villager he once knew in the town of berk…

Toothless jolted forward eyes wide open and teeth out panting slightly. Snow had covered his tail completely his body was cold and stiff. Soft snowflakes fell onto his muzzle as he looked around alert to his surroundings.

 _By the gods…. I'm alone… thank god it was only a dream…_

Toothless yawned sitting up and crawling to all fours. He shook his body to get the cold snow that was sticking to his scales off. His body shivered from the cold. Taking a deep breath he rumbled the flames inside warming his insides and the rest of his body. His chest glowed a slight blue in the process. Toothless stood there slowly waking up before shooting up remembering.

 _FUCK HICCUP!_

Toothless looked around franticly but didn't see a single trace of him. The snow falling down had given a new layer of snow. Toothless frantically dug in the snow around the location he had fallen asleep to see if he was covered. It felt like a good fifteen to thirty minutes of searching for his bonded one with no luck.

 _Where the hell are you Hiccup…._

Toothless's back legs buckled and he sat there, his wings drooped and eyes full of sorrow.

 _How horrible am I … I let him die, I lose his body… what next…_

He sat there in the cold for what felt like over an hour. He hardly payed attention to time before a loud whistle caused his ears to perk. A familiar voice sounded.

 _Impossible…. What?_

Toothless dashed in the direction of Berk using his wings to pick up speed. The town came up quick at the rate he was running. He hopped onto one of the taller rooftops in berk looking for the sound.

"Toothless!... Toothless where are you?!... Come on Toothless where are you! This isn't funny!"

There in the southern side of the village stood his one and only bonded one. His face full of life. He was alive, of all the things he was alive and Toothless stood there dumbfounded. He fell to the floor landing on all fours slowly creeping in the direction of his bonded one. Gingerly he approached the corner and looked down the street.

It was true, there Hiccup was standing alive and worried for him. Calling his name and asking where he was. He was tired and Toothless could see it in his eyes. However Toothless was only shocked with a mixture of confused and happy. It took him a moment to grasp what was actually happening.

 _He… is… alive?... He is alive…. He is alive?!... HE IS ALIVE!_

Toothless dashed around the corner pouncing the human being careful to use his paw as to not let his fragile head hit the solid ground below him. He took his large tongue and ran it up the boy's body showing his love and affection for his bonded one.

"OH GODS Toothless stop!" Hiccup used his arms to push the licks away but Toothless refused to stop. He continued and continued until small tears fell onto the ground from his happiness. Soon Hiccup started complaining of the licks hurting his face which made him stop.

Toothless stood on top of him before pulling him close to his chest and rolling over. His wings wrapping around them as he gently nudges the boys head taking in a large sniff of his hair. The scent filling his nose making him shiver.

"My god Toothless you are an affectionate one today."

Toothless in return cooed at his bonded one lovingly holding him in his embrace not wanting to let him go ever again. Confusion and fear aside he didn't want to leave this moment with him. Toothless never realised exactly how fragile his human was until earlier.

Hiccup crawled out wiggling free, Toothless tried to pull him back but the boy was to somehow agile and got away.

"Toothless we need to get to bed.. Hah I know you want to play and you seem full of energy but we have a big day tomorrow… We have the newborns to deal with in the morning. It's that season again and you are the big bad alpha." Hiccup gave a soft punch to the dragons arm.

Toothless chuckled and nudged back nodding in agreement. It would be good to sleep in his normal home again.

Hiccup started walking in the direction of home once more and Toothless followed close behind. He was curious if previously this was a dream… Or was it real.. How was he alive if it was real. It felt so confusing and his head hurt from the thoughts in his head. On one hand Toothless was ecstatic at the idea of having his bonded one back again. At the same time he wanted to know why and how this all happened.

They reached the home designated for Hiccup which had once been his father's home. Opening the larger door Toothless slipped in and followed Hiccup to the center of the room. There laid a large amount of bedding for the dragon, on the other end of the room was a smaller pile of bedding for the human. Toothless huffed at the idea of Hiccup not sleeping in his protective arms. At that moment he snatched Hiccup up and fell onto his large bed pulling him close to his warm chest wrapping his wings around keeping him from escaping.

"AACK! Toothless my god! Haha" Hiccup laughed and submitted to the large dragons whims. He laid there in the arms of the ebony dragon. Shoving his elbow into the dragon's ribs hinting to give him more space to move. Toothless loosened his grip around the boy and sighed softly. Nuzzling his large head he placed it right above the boys and wrapped his tail in. It curled around the boy's leg and he closed his eyes.

 _Now he won't get away… He won't leave my sight… I have no idea what happened… I have no way to explain this… Maybe the plees meant something, maybe there is someone out there watching over us… I wonder what they took…_

Toothless sighed and smiled at the sense that his human was back. His bonded one in his arms.. No, not his bonded one. The love of his life, he had no doubt he loved the boy unlike any other. He was like a mate to him, maybe even that. Toothless groaned slightly as a sharp pain filled his belly for a moment making him feel uncomfortable for a moment before vanishing.

 _Must be something I ate.. I wouldn't be surprised from all the stress of the day… just… want… to…. s..l...e..e…..p…_

Toothless drifted once again into a dreamless state with his loved one in his arms close to him. The next morning won't be so eventful. Or so he hoped.


End file.
